


Jurrasic Gays

by ZeGreatCamicazi



Category: Jurrasic Park - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternative Universe - Jurrasic World, Composed Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Did i mention dinosaurs, Disaster, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Jurrasic World - Freeform, jesus this is getting a lot of kudos really fasr, several oofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi
Summary: Luz thought bringing Amity to Jurrasic World would be a good idea. Show her dinosaurs, go on the gyrospheres, its like a long date.Then the Indominus escaped
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"GET ON!!" Luz yelled as she climbed into the car. If they didn't get in now, they would miss they ferry and Camilia spent too much on this trip for them go miss it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Amity grunted as she dragged both hers and Luz's bags out of the door.

Amity threw the bags in the car, closed the boot, hopped into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

It was a two hour drive to the ferry so Luz came prepared. She downloaded all the Good Witch Azura movies so she and Amity could watch them as they travelled.

Camilia turned on the radio as Luz took out a pair of earbuds and handed one to Amity.

Luz plugged in the earbuds, sat back slightly and played the first movie. Amity then proceeded to put her head on Luz's shoulder.

And thus the trip to Jurrasic World began.

\----

2 hours later, Camilia pulled into the ferry parking lot and turned off the engine.

"We're here" She said, tapping Luz on the shoulder.

"Hmmph?" Luz paused the movie, they were just getting to the bit where Azura kills the Gildersnake.

"Jurrasic World." Camilla said, climbing out of the car.

"DINOSAURS!" Luz yelled excitedly, pretty much yeeting herself out of the car, her phone still in hand. Amity got dragged a couple inches across the seat before the earbud fell out.

The two got out of the car, picked up their bags and began the walk towards the massive boat that would take them to Isla Nubla.

"... now don't go where your not supposed to, dont anger the dinosaurs..." Camilia began rattling off different things Luz and Amity should NOT do before being stopped by Luz.

"We know." Luz just wanted to get on the ferry.

"I just want you to be safe." Camilia said, a small amount of sadness creeping in to her voice.

"The Dino's are behind bars, we'll be fine." Luz began walking, reaching into her bag for hers and Amity's tickets.

"Prison dinosaurs" Amity snickered.

Camilia sighed, climbed back into the car and drove off.

\----

Luz and Amity walked up to the door and showed the man there their tickets and walked in. 

The inside was somehow more impressive than the outside. The carpet was a swirl of gold and red. The lights looked like something from the titanic. The doors were rimmed with gold paint.  
And the were painted a creamy white.

Luz looked at their tickets and read out their room number. "Second floor, fifth corridor, second last door on the left."

"Seems simple enough." Amity said. And they started heading to their room.

Once they found their room, they put down their bags, flopped onto the bed and began playing the Azura movie.

\----

5 hours later, the boat pulled into the Island Nubla docks.

What they could immediately see was a brown pyramid with glowing blue egdes, a street edged by shops, a fountain and far to the left, a large pool circled by white concrets steps.

"Whoa." Luz's eyes were filled with stars as she set eyes on this magnificent zoo we know as Jurrasic World.

Amity dragged their bags out of the door and then proceeded to drop them as she too set eyes on the island.

"We are now pulling into the Isla Nubla docks, please exit your rooms and head outside. Repeat, we are entering the Isla Nubla docks please exit your room and head outside." A voice came from the speakers positioned above the doors.

People began coming out of the doors, drowning out any other noises that could have been heard.

"Welcome. to Jurrasic World." A robotic voice said, so loud that it made everyone standing on the deck flinchl at the sheer loudness of the voice.

\----

"OK, so, Luz?" Amity said, still struggling to take in what's going on.

"Yeah?" Luz was flapping her hands in exitement  
as they tried to find their hotel.

"We don't have a map." Amity adjusted a bag.  
The one on her left shoulder as she refused to let Luz go through any discomfort.

"... Fuck" Luz stopped as she realised this.

And they stopped searching for the hotel and began searching for a customer help desk.

At least they found it quickly as it was literally right beside them.

"Uhhhhh do you have maps of the island here?" Amity asked nervously.

"Yes, we do, here you go." The lady at the desk handed them two maps.

The duo sighed in relief and each took a map.

Time to actually find the hotel.

\----

Once they got into the hotel and found their room, they realised there was only one bed.

"I mean I can just sleep on the couch its fine I -" Amity began to say as she and Luz walked into the bedroom before Luz put a finger to her lips.

"No." Luz said. "Its a double bed anyways."

"Well then, let's go to sleep then." Amity plopped down the bags, pulled out her pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to change.

Luz pulled out her phone and noticed her mom had already texted her asking what had gone down.

*Mom* : What happened? Did you find the hotel? Are you safe?

*Luz* : It took us a hot minute to find the hotel, but we got there. Night!

\----

The next morning, it was time for the proper trip to start.

Luz, once again, yeeted herself. Out of the bed this time. She made sure not to hit Amity though.

"AMITY WAKE UP DINOSAURS!" Luz ran over to her bag.

"What the- oh hi Luz." Amity dragged herself out of the bed. Amity also sniggered as she remembered her "prison dinosaurs" from the day before.

"DINOSAURS!" Luz continued to yell as she ran into the bathroom to change.

"What the fuck." Amity squinted at the door.

"DI. NO. SAURS!" This yell came with an echo.

\----

The first thing they did, after breakfast, was checkout the gyrospheres. Amity wanted to save those for later, but Luz reminded her that more people would use them later. So by using them in the morning, they save time.

Luz almost cried once they got into the field. Brontosaurus, triceratops, stegosaurus, all of the massive dinos that Luz loved and continues to love were /right there/.

Amity actually had to take control of the driving as Luz was too busy gawking at the absolute BEASTS that were walking beside them.

"Are you seeing this?" Luz laughed, hands against the side of the gyrosphere.

"Yes Luz, I am." Amity responded, gritting her teeth ever so slightly as she struggled to dodge the feet of the dinosaurs. Turns out driving a qyrosphere was incredibly hard.

"Dinosaurs" Luz voice cracked slowly.

"Yea dino.... saurs." Amity looked upwards slowley before they both screamed.

A brontosaur put their foot in the back of their gyrosphere.

The sheer force of its foot launched Luz and Amity backwards. They hit the top of the gyrosphere as the bronto sped walked backwards as the glass penetrated its foot.

Several pieces stabbed the two as they fell out the back. They scrambled out of the mess and sprinted back to the area where the launch the gyros.

Luz, since she had her elbows bent, got several pieces of glass in her elbows and middle arms.  
Amity also got glass in her arms, but most of them in her legs as she tried to stand up when she got launched back.

The employee noticed their panic, and the glass in them, and reached for his emergency phone.

"Hospital, is this hospital? We have two patrons with glass in their limbs. We're in the gyrosphere park." He said, quite rushed as Luz and Amity reached the launch pad.

\----

After they had explained what happened and got patched up, the staff handed them a discount and small gift card.

"Let's just go back to the hotel." Luz said, her face buried in Amity's shoulder.

"Can we eat first?" Amity asked.

"Just order nuggets." Luz moaned softly.

"Fine." Amity sighed as they entered the hotel. It was only 12 in the afternoon, but damn were they tired.

\----

*Mom* : Has anything happened today mija?

*Luz* : well first we went on the gyrosphere, then a brontosaur stepped on it, we got impaled by glass

*Luz* but we got a gift card so

*Luz* win win

\----

Two hours later, they decided to go see the velociraptors. Amity had to buy a stick as the cuts in her legs made it hard to move said leg.

It took them about an hour to walk there but there was a lot to look at on the way.

Several scaley bird-like creatures flew overhead. Luz should have been able to identity, but they flew too fast to be seen properly.

They got to the paddock and climbed onto the rails. A man with a small stubbled beard was in the paddock, a large hunk of meat in his hands.

"HEY! HEY! GET BACK!" He yelled at the four velociraptors. The one with a blue stripe on its side approached even faster. "BLUE, GET. BACK!"

'Blue' backed away with a growl. The other three followed.

The man tossed the hunk of meat towards them and ran off. The velociraptors fought over the meat and a cream colored one won.

The man panted as he walked out of the gate, he pulled out a phone and began speaking into it. His face switched from happy to smug to just plain slack.

Luz, in a moment that could only be described as 'eh what?', walked up to him.

"Hi." He said, turning his head to face the short tornado that ran up to him.

"HIHOWDIDYOUTHEDINOSWEREGOINGTOEATYOUTHEN-" Luz yelled as Amity hobbled over, trying to stop Luz

"I trained those velociraptors since they hatched. So that's how." He put a hand in front Luz. "Own Grady, how ya doin'?"

"Anyways I gotta go. Bye!" He turned around and ran.

"God that was cool." Luz said as Amity finally caught up.

"What's cool?" Amity briefly dropped her stick before picking it up.

"That dude, His names Owen, trained the velociraptors since they HATCHED" Luz fangirled.

"Oh thats cool." Amity said.

"Anyways what do you wanna do next?" Luz said, putting her arm around Amity to help her walk.

"Maybe those flying Dino's?" Amity asked as they began to walk.

"Pterosaurs?" Luz also asked.

"Yea those ones." Amity almost fell on a rock, but Luz caught her in time.

\----

When they got there, Luz noticed a couple thumps followed by a fair few roars, but thought nothing of it.

They sat on the balcony and began watching the Dino's. Luz gave them names as well. The largest dimorphodon was King, the smallest pteranadon was Gus and the biggest, baddest pteranadon was Eda.

Just when Luz was about to assign a dino the name Willow, gunshots filled the air.

Amity almost fell out of her chair in shock as she spotted a large white t-rex built dinosaur.

The helicopter flying above them missed a couple shots and the glass roof fell in.

Both pteranadons and dimorphodons flew out with victorious screeches echoing around the dome.

"Oh heck." Luz muttered silently as she both looked up and helped Amity out of the room.

"Luz." Amity looked at her. "We need to leave."

They both ran as fast as they could out of the dome and to the docks.

\----

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Luz sobbed as they ran towards the rapedley leaving boat.

They ran as fast as they can, Amity ditched her stick, Luz picked her up bridal-style, they left all their luggage behind but they still somehow missed the boat.

"No." Luz let down Amity gently before collapsing to the ground.

"We missed it." Amity was crying too.

"We shouldn't have gone to the flyers, we shouldn't, we shouldnt, we shouldn't!" Luz began banging on the ground with her fist.

"Luz." Amity put a hand to Luz's shoulder. "We can do this."

"We may have been left behind, but they will notice, they will come back." Amity tried to brave through this, even though she shared every emotion luz had right now.

\----

*Luz* Mami, we won't be back for a while

*Luz* Don't worry, we'll come back eventually

*Luz* But we might be gone, it could be a couple weeks or even months, but we will be back


	2. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz try to start a home on Jurrasic World while the Indominus roams free.
> 
> And of course the other Dino's escape as well

*3 days after chapter 1*

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Amity yelled as she threw a rock at the Spinosaurus attacking them. It had been three days since the boat missing, and shit had gone DOWN.

The found and cleaned a large empty oil tank to use as shelter. Amity's go-go had snapped on day 2 so she tied a long rubber band around her head to keep her hair out of her face.

Luz cracked her phone so badly running away that it was practically inusable. She also guessed the power would go out around day 5, so they should use anything that involves electricity now.

Then they got found by a god damn spinosaurus.

"GO FOR ITS EYES!" Luz yelled back as she dodged a bite from the spino.

Amity lobbed another rock at the spino and it did not hit in the slightest.

"THANKS A FUCKING LOT BLIGHT" Luz picked up her own rock to throw.

Luz also missed.

"RUN!!' Amity grabbed Luz's arm and dived into the water surrounding their tank.

They began swimming away as fast as they could. About 3 seconds later, a nother fwoosh followed by a massive wave yeeted Luz and Amity another 10 feet away.

COME ON! luz mentally yelled. This was not the long date she wanted.

Amity threw Luz up onto the grass, took a breath and dived back down. She had stolen a sword that noone knows how she got and prepared to stabby stab.

The spinosaur opened its mouth to eat Amity but she used its fang to launch herself up and reached for its eye. This time she reached for the sword so far in its eye Amit felt it scraping its skull.

Luz has never fangirled so hard in her life.

\----

"How in the actual heck did you do that?" Luz asked as she helped Amity out of the water and began walking back to the tank.

"Simple. You were in trouble so I changed that." Amity stated simply as she climbed into ze tank.

"...." Luz climbed into her half if the tank. She turned on the gas light and fell asleep.

Amity began humming a song as she took her elastic off and closed the hatch. She adjusted the junk underneath her and /then/ fell asleep.

\----

The next morning they were out of food and in order to get a decent source of food, in the main park to be specific, was on the other side of the island.

Time to fucking run.

"So let's get this straight." Amity said as she opened the hatch. "Our only guaranteed source of food is ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND?!"

"Yes." Luz muttered sadley as she followed Amity out of the hole.

"Heck." Amity realised she lost her sword fighting the spino. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Wait Amity," Luz got an idea. "How far down would you say is the spino?"

"About 5,6 foot." Amity began to catch on.

"We rip out its fangs, duc tape it to sticks, BOOM primitive weapons." Luz spread her arms above her head as she said boom.

Amity smol bean gasped, nodded and dived in the water.

It took a while, as both Luz and Amity dived down to get as many teef as they could. Adding taking breaths and the energy ripping teeth takes, they got about 30 teeth.

They varied from 9 inches long to 4 feet long. Amity went to go rip sticks off nearby trees as Luz guarded the teeth and searched for duc tape.

\----

An hour later, they had four makeshift spears and three poorly made daggers. They were ready to get food.

After scouting the area, Luz said that it would be easiest to hunt baby diplodocus. Baby diplos would be hard to find due to their camouflage but the would have to try.

Luz managed to find a neck of the woods that had an abundance of baby diplodocus. Unfortunately for her and Amity, it would take them an hour to get back, but heck consequences.

The reason his Luz found the diplos was she tripped over one.

That's it. That's what happened.

As soon as Luz pointed out the dinos, Amity aggressively yeeted one of the spears into the back of the beck of the dino, instantly killing it.

"WOO! FOOD!" Luz picked up the dino and handed Amity the spear back.

\----

Amity used the thinnest dagger to skin, debone and remove the Dino's organs. She then started a fire, with the help of Luz as she got the Flint, and placed the meat on top.

The entire time it cooked, Amity felt like those gophers Luz told her about with her back as straight as you could be when you're Little Miss Perfect.

Luz got the first piece if meat once they were fully cooked, "MMMM!" She grunted as she chewed in the meat.

"Is it good?" Amity laughed.

Luz nodded vigorously, her smile lighting up the sky better than the oil lamp sat beside Amity.

/thump/

Amity took the next piece of meat off the fire and began eating

/thump/

Amity also marvelled at the taste of the meat.

/thump/

Luz got up, walked over to Amity and sat down beside her.

/thump/

Luz put her head on Amity's shoulder.

/thump/

Amity passed a piece of meat to Luz and extinguished the fire, the light faded into a pale yellow as Luz turned on the light.

/thump/

They looked up at the stars as Luz pointed out different constellations.

/roar/

Both Luz and Amity stood up like a pair if gophers.

/thump/

"That does not sound like a herbivore." Luz said, her voice getting unnaturally high as she reached for a spear.

/thump/

"Let's just hope its not the white one." Amity's voice was also unnaturally high.

/growl/

Shaking, the two turned to their left to reveal...

The goddamn indominus Rex.

\----

Amity swore so hard while running the Hazbin Hotel characters would be impressed. Luz thought she must have made up at least half of them.

/thumps intensify/ /roar/

The indominus was too fast, a cheetah compared to it was equivalent to a three legged dog.

Luz spotted a cave in the side of a mountain, grabbed Amity's arm and dived in. 

The indominus snapped inside the cave, but only its maw got through. 

Amity drew her spear and paced around the side of the dinosaur. She stabbed into its nose hole and the indominus sneezed itself backwards.

Amity collapsed onto the ground, panting. Luz started walking towards her when Amity started laughing. It started with Amity throwing her head in the air and laughing loudly, then put her face in her hands and laughing quietly.

"Amity?" Luz reached her hand out.

"of course." Amity took her face out of her hands.

"the ONE TIME I go to a human realm park thing THE DAMNED DINOSAURS ESCAPE AND WE MISS THE BOAT!" Amity scraped the dino snot off her spear with her foot.

"I-I'm sorry, Amity." Luz sat down beside Amity.

"Its not your fault Luz. Its the people that made the dinosaurs." Amity put her arms around Luz.

"Prison dinosaur." Luz laughed quietly.

\----

Walking back to the tank took longer than expected, avoiding carnivores and watching herbivores was surprisingly hard.

Halfway back to the tank, the rustles in the bushes got more and more frequent and more and more louder. Combined with some bird-and-reptile noises, both Luz and Amity knew something was wrong.

"Wait." Luz realised something. "That sounds like..."

A grey velociraptor with a blue stripe down both its sides emerged from the bush to their left.

"Blue!" Luz ran towards the reptile.

Blue hissed and launched herself at Luz. 

The next second could only be described as chaos. 

Blue opened her mouth and reached out her claws to attack Luz.

Luz screamed and fell on her arse in shock.

Amity threw herself as Blue, hitting the velociraptor in the side, knocking her away from Luz.

And three more velociraptors came out from the bushes to observe the situation.

Once the dust settled, Blue chirped at the other velociraptors and they ran off.

\----

"Why aren't we being consistently?" Luz asked as she opened the tank hatch and climbed in. "Every attack we've had was short and literally never by the same species of dinosaur."

Amity thought for a second before saying "Their weakening us, every attack is wearing us down just a little bit more. When, wait sorry /if/ a boat comes, we'll be so worn down that the boiling isles will be like heaven."

"The Dino's are chasing, weakening their prey like a wolf to a deer." Amity turned on the light.

\----

*7 days after chapter 1*

"You wanna go back to the main park for a day?" Amity asked Luz. 

It had been a week since they missed the boat. Life was gone to shit. 

Luz's hoodie had a rip in it.

"How would we get there?" Luz was desperate for any form of non-lethal entertainment.

"Follow me." Amity climbed out of the tank.

Luz followed Amity through about 40 meters of dense woods to a clearing.

Amity walked to a mound and pulled on it, apparently it was some form of tarp.

"Ta-da!" Amity did some jazz hands as she revealed a truck. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Ish." Luz shrugged as she opened the car door.

"Good enough." Amity sat down and done up her seatbelt.

\----

Luz was not lying. Her driving was ish.

It took them about 10 minutes to drive to the main park, it shouldn't have taken that amount if time but Luz doesn't even have her drivers permit and the other problem was the various Dino's and vegetation.

"thE PARK! LUZ ITS THE PARK!" Amity waswas bouncing in her chair at the sight of the brown pyramid with blue edges.

"Ayyyy!" Luz stopped the van behind a tree and the two got out.

They ran out onto main street and 

"Its.... destroyed." All the excitement flushed out if Luz's face as Amity caught up with her.

The building that once stood high and mighty were reduced to mere rubble. Food and merch were scattered across the floor. Dinosaurs roared, stamped and chirped across the streets.

And standing in the centre, was the large, majestic, white scaled, evil son of a bitch level Indominus Rex.

At the sight of Luz and Amity, the Indominus roared and charged towards them.

\----

"HEY! OVER HERE!" A female voice yelled from the rubble. A red haired lady in a dirty white lab coat came out of the destroyed customer service building wielding a large chunk of meat.

The indominus stopped a mere 5 metres away from Luz and turned to face the lady, growling loudly.

"GO GET IT!" The Lady threw the meat and ran towards Luz and Amity.

"Are you OK? Why aren't you off the island? Is it just you two? Are you hurt?" The lady grabbed Luz's shoulders.

Amity slapped the lady's wrist. "Hands off my girlfriend you karen-looking, pale ass, wannabe doctor motherFU-!"

"Amity." Luz turned to Amity, before back to the lady. 

"Who are you?" Luz asked.

"Claire Dearing, now ex-owner of Jurrasic World." Claire brushed a handful of dirt off her coat.

"Ex?" Luz cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I got replaced a week ago." Claire sighed.

Amity's glare faded ever so slightly.

"You got a phone?" Amity asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately," Claire pulled a mess of plastic and wire out of one of her pockets. "It got smashed 2 days ago.

"We are more royally fucked than before." Amity put her face in her right hand.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this blew up.
> 
> I checked this 8 hours after chapter 1 was published and it had /16/ kudos
> 
> *16!*
> 
> Thank y'all so much!


	3. title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch kipo

"So how did you get stuck 'ere?" Amity asked as she and Luz led Claire back to their tank.

"I noticed we had people missing, so I went to find ye. " Claire shrugged. "And I got lost."

"Oof." Luz sympathised.

"Anyways, what's your base like?" Claire was thinking of a cave or a tree house, not an

"Oil tank." Luz pointed at the floating, empty old oil tank she and Amity had made their home.

"Oh." Claire would have to swallow the little pride she had left.

\----

The next morning, Claire remembered a way they could get home and off the island.

Step one : find a working radio tower.

"I think theres one like, 30 minutes away." Amity did a lot of scouting in the past week, that's how she had found the van.

"Oh well then, let's go." Claire said. "What direction?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I'm pretty sure its over " Amity pointed east. "that way."

"ONWARDS!" Luz threw a finger in the air and began to run.

\----

Once they got to the tower, Claire messed around with some wires and the control panel and asked Luz for her phone.

"Why doe." Luz handed it anyways, but she was still confused.

Claire pealed off the screen protector. It was literally the only thing wrong, along with the battery of course.

Claire brought out a wire, and plugged the phone in. 

"so the entire time, all we needed was a redhead and a charger wire." Amity said quitley. "of fucking course."

After a couple more minutes of fiddling around, Claire got a signal. One bar, specifically.

"Who do you want me to call?" Claire turned her head to face Luz.

"Give me this." Luz took the phone from Claire's hands called her mom.

*concerned words in Spanish*

*words in Spanish but from Luz*

*a couple more words in Spanish*

"Mami's going to pick us up soon." Luz turned off the phone.

"How?" Amity was insanely confused.

"Never underestimate a Dominican mami." Luz shuddered with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"OK." Claire and Amity said at the same time.

"TO THE DOCKS!!" Luz ran speed speed. Very much speed speed.

\----

Once the three got to the docks, they could finally rest. Luz and Amity collapsed onto the ground on top if each other. Claire kept her composure.

3 hours later, Claire spotted a boat in the distance. She pointed it out and Luz and Amity preceded to yeeting themselves upwards.

"BOAT! Luz yelled.

"BOAT!" Amity also yelled.

"BOAT!"

"BOAT!"

"MIJA!!!!" Camilia yelled once she got into earshot

"oh no." Luz's face faded from exitement to pure blooded fear.

"8. DAYS!!" Camilia radiated rage. She climbed onto the docks and aggressively hugged Lumity.

"Who the FUCK are you?!" Camilia turned her head to face Claire while still hugging Lumity.

"Claire" said Claire.

"Get on the boat Claire." Camilia walked back onto the boat, followed by Lumity.

"OK." Said Claire.

\----

Once they got on the boat, Camilla insisted on a detailed description of what happened.

Luz gave a detailed description of what happened, even showing Camilia the one spinosaur fang spear she remembered to bring.

Amity simply said "pain and suffering and Luz being fucking adorable."

\----

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm shite at describing so let me know if the descriptions I use are good.
> 
> -Camicazi


End file.
